The present invention relates, in general, to the teeing up of golf balls and is intended to promote safety and joy of the game for golfers who find it difficult to make a full bend down to the ground level. The normal procedure is to hold the golf ball against the head of the tee in one hand and then bend down to insert the stem of the tee into the ground to a desired position of the golf ball. This maneuver requires a steady hand to insure that the ball does not fall off the tee head. Present devises are hampered by their heavy metal rod construction, inaccurate ball on tee placement, tee off inconvenience and storage problems.
Thus it would be desired to provide a golf ball teeing device which would be light in weight, unobtrusive and with secure ball on tee placement on the ground.